Problem: The following line passes through point $(7, -7)$ : $y = -\dfrac{15}{16} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(7, -7)$ into the equation gives: $-7 = -\dfrac{15}{16} \cdot 7 + b$ $-7 = -\dfrac{105}{16} + b$ $b = -7 + \dfrac{105}{16}$ $b = -\dfrac{7}{16}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{7}{16}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{15}{16} x - \dfrac{7}{16}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(7, -7)$